1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a pneumatic tire having characters on a surface of a side wall portion.
2. Related Art
In a pneumatic tire (tire) described in Japanese Patent No. 3733054, a surface of a side wall portion is provided with a decorative portion formed from a serration provided with ridges in a row arrangement having small widths and protruding from the surface. The ridges are provided with intermittent sections and characters (marks) are displayed as block characters via the intermittent sections.
However, there can be a tendency for cracking to occur easily based on steps formed by the intermittent sections because the ridges are provided with the intermittent sections.
In light of the foregoing, an object of the present invention is to provide a pneumatic tire in which characters can be formed using ridges and, at the same time, which can suppress cracking in portions where the ridges are provided.